


I Cannot Tell A Lie (Or Can I?)

by catandmouse10



Series: Welcome to High School Hell [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandmouse10/pseuds/catandmouse10
Summary: There is a bus wide game of truth or dare, a scheming friend, and a boy who already has everything figured out.





	I Cannot Tell A Lie (Or Can I?)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I just saw Infinity War for the fifth time. Judge me all you want but it's honestly my relatives' faults. They couldn't get their schedules straight and they needed someone to explain things to them. My cousin could have done it I am sure but I think one time was enough for her. When you lose your two favorites, it's hard. Anyway this story involves two people who weren't even in the movie and their in high school. I hope you all enjoy the story.

Jemma Simmons had never been a fan of field trips.

They took time away from learning. Yes, you were suppose to learn things on field trips. But did you ever come away from a field trip with more knowledge. She tried her best to soak up all the knowledge she could on these trips, but her classmates and their antics proved to be a distraction.

Like the bus wide game of Truth or Dare that was currently taken place. And of course Mr. White was of no use. He was fast asleep at the front of the bus. It seemed like he didn't even want to go to the aquarium. But Jemma did want to, it was the only way she would be learning today.

“Jemma! You are the only one not playing here,” Her new friend Daisy pointed out. “Have a little fun. It's not going to kill you.”

“You never know, it might.” Jemma replied with a smirk. Plus, there were better ways to spend the bus ride. She was currently reading Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen and she is getting to the part where Darcy proposes to Elizabeth for the first time. Sure, it is the worst proposal in the history of literature, but Jemma loves that scene. It's passionate and they clearly love each other. Even if Elizabeth can't say how she feels for him quite yet.

“Clint is playing.” There is a teasing tone to Daisy's tone and it makes Jemma turn and glare at her.

“I don't care if he is playing.” Jemma tells her even though they both know it's a lie. Jemma does care because she has a crush on Clint. She has never told anyone, not even Daisy. But somehow her new friend figured it out and told her to stop lying when Jemma had tried to make excuses.

When Jemma asked Daisy how she figured it out Daisy told her that “she was being obvious.” Jemma got nothing out of her except that vague answer. It annoyed Jemma a little because she needed to stop doing whatever she it was she was doing because she didn't want Clint to figure anything out.

Clint Barton may have not been the best student, but he picked up on social cues. Maybe, that's why Daisy wouldn't tell her what she was doing wrong. She probably wanted them to get together. And she was going to use this game of truth or dare to make that happen. But two could play at this game. She would just have to lie and make it look convincing.

“Okay, fine I will play.” Jemma said as she got out of the seat she had closer to the front of the bus and she followed Daisy to the back of it. She squeezed into a seat with Daisy and another girl named Natasha. Jemma didn't know her well. But she did know the red head was Clint's best friend.

Even though they were playing Truth or Dare there weren't a lot of dares happening. For one thing it was hard to do any interesting dares on a moving bus. And there was this one time a senior guy had been dared to moon all the cars driving by. He had gotten in a lot of trouble for that and since no else wanted to get in trouble the dares were kept to a minimum.

Jemma wasn't honestly paying that much attention to the game. She didn't think anyone would call her out, so she just focused on her book until she felt a tap on her shoulder. “Earth to Jemma,” Daisy was trying to get her attention. “I asked you truth or dare.”

“When was your turn?” Jemma asked. There was a hint of panic in her voice as Daisy took her book and shoved the bookmark inside before shutting it.

“It was right before yours. That's how the game works,” Daisy told her. “Now stop stalling and answer the question.”

Fine, I guess I will go with truth.” Jemma answered with a sigh. Now all she had to do was lie convincingly.

“Do you have a crush on Clint Barton?” Daisy asked with a smirk on her face. It was like she knew Jemma was going to lie and she would be the one to catch her in the lie. The bus got quiet except for Mr. White's snores, which were coming from the front of the bus. 

“No.” Jemma replied. And she was proud of herself for keeping a straight face. Sure, it was only one word, but she managed it.

“I call bullshit on that answer.” A voice rang out from a couple seats behind Jemma. And that voice belonged to Clint Barton. Jemma had not been excepting him to call her out. She thought it would be Daisy.

“What makes you say that?” Daisy asked him and she just couldn’t keep the glee out of her voice or the smirk off her face. Jemma kind of wanted to punch her, but she thought better of it. Daisy was her friend, even if she was enjoying this moment at her expense.

“It's obvious that she likes me. Just last week I watched her walk into a wall because she was looking at me.” Jemma visibly cringed at his response. He had seen that? This was all really embarrassing. 

“You saw that?” Her voice came out squeakier than she would have liked. She didn't think this could get any worse, but here she was.

“I think a lot of people did,” He answered her question and her cheeks began to flush. “And I'm not gonna lie. I think you're cute. And if you want to drop the charade and go out with me I think we would enjoy each other's company.”

“You're very blunt,” She said as he shrugged his shoulders. “And okay I'll go out with you.” The smirk that came across his lips made her blush. He was about to say something but Daisy pulled her down.

“I hate this game.” Jemma told her friend.

“Liar.” 

“You're right. I kind of like it.” Jemma said as the bus stopped in front of the aquarium.


End file.
